Tik Tok Kuroshitsuji parody
by CassGoto
Summary: Ok ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aqui? 1.-Sebastián y Grell tenian su tutoría 2.-No tomaba clases en la mansión 3.- Iba a una escuela 4.- Era amigo de Trancy 5.- ¿El mundo estaba loco?


**Hola, bueno si hay alguien por esta sección que me conozca me da gusto que lean otra de mis locas ideas, bueno si aquí yo como siempre iniciando otro proyecto sin terminar los que tengo pendientes, lo siento.**

**Bueno para mí la escuela será la misma que hubo en el manga pero ninguno se muere ¿ok? Ah y es escuela mixta**

**Bueno sin más les dejo el cap.**

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece**

-Bocchan es hora de despertar.- dijo una voz

Cuando Ciel abrió los ojos no era Sebastián si no Tanaka-san en su modo normal

-¿Dónde está Sebastián?.- preguntó Ciel

-¿Sebastián-sama? Pues en su habitación.- respondió Tanaka

-Ese flojo.- dijo Ciel

Ciel bajo de su cama con el firme objetivo de molestar al mayordomo… pero esa no era su cama ni ese su cuarto, noto que el lugar en que estaba era el cuarto bueno la réplica del cuarto que utilizaba antes de perder a sus padre, por inercia fue a la habitación principal, donde al entrar pudo distinguir bajo las sabanas la negra cabellera de su mayordomo, se le aventó en cima para acto sujetarlo del cuello de la camisa con brusquedad, a lo que el mayordomo dejo de fingir dormir para ver con confusión a Ciel y luego sonreírle con sorna

-Buenos días hijo.- dijo Sebastián con burla

-¿A qué te refieres y que haces en mi cama?.- exigió saber Ciel

-¿No lo recuerda? Ayer por la noche la reina me hizo asumir su tutoría junto con esta dama.- dijo Sebastián señalando el bulto a su lado

Ciel quito las sabanas y…

El y Sebastián terminaron abrazados al ver a Grell ahí en la cama, él se despertó y sonrió a los dos.

-Lo siento Bocchan pero tenemos que alistarlo para la escuela.- dijo Tanaka en la puerta

-¿Escuela?.- pregunto Ciel

-No hay problema ve.- dijo Sebastián.

Cuando Ciel ya estaba en su habitación Tanaka le puso un uniforme parecido a la ropa que solía usar, la diferencia es que esta era negra y con un escudo en el saco, su parche era igual del mismo color.

Ciel bajo a desayunar y en la mesa estaba Sebastián con una traje de gala y Grell con un vestido rojo a lo que Ciel solo lo miró y pensó

_De no ser porque lo conozco pensaría que en verdad si es una dama_

Se sentó en la mesa y solo tomó té a pesar de la insistencia de Maylene de que comiera algo más, después de unos minutos Tanaka le indico que el carruaje ya había llegado por él y que su maletín estaba dentro.

-Cuando regrese hablaremos de esto.- dijo en claro Ciel

Ciel se extrañó, pues el carruaje tenía el emblema de la familia Middleford, para cuando subió vio a su Lizzy y a Edward allí adentro, se hubiera sentado del lado de Lizzy de no ser por la mirada asesina que le enviaba su primo, asi que Ciel y Edward iban en frente de Lizzy.

-Y porque decidiste ir a la escuela.- pregunto Edward

-¿Decidí? Ni siquiera yo sabía que tomaría clases fuera de la mansión.- respondió Ciel.- a propósito que haces aquí Elizabeth

-Jo Ciel te he dicho que me digas Lizzy.- respondio la aludida

-En cuanto supo que tú asistirías, quiso venir también.- dijo Edward

-Him.- fue lo único que dijo Ciel

El resto del viaje fue callado, Ciel iba pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos 40 min.

_¿Realmente la reina hizo eso? Pero ella sabe que no necesitaba tutores, ni nada por el estilo además ¿Por qué mi mayordomo y un shinigami travesti? Creo que tendré que hacerle una visita._

El uniforme de Edward era caso idéntico al de Ciel con la única diferencia de que su pantalón era largo y tenía un emblema de color verde cuando el de Ciel era azul.

El de Lizzy era un vestido blanco pomposo con un moño negro alrededor de su cintura con unos zapatos con los dos colores anunciados anteriormente y su emblema era rojo.

-Ciel ya llegamos.- dijo Elizabeth

-A si.- dijo Ciel

Ciel cargo su mochila y la de Elizabeth como un _**perfecto**_ caballero justo como lo hacía Edward, bajaron del carruaje, primero Edward luego Ciel para ayudarle a bajar a Elizabeth como el _**perfecto **_prometido que era, Elizabeth camino a lado Ciel atrás de su hermano que según él, les enseñaría la escuela.

-Edward ¿No se supone que las escuelas empiezan en Agosto?.- pregunto Elizabeth

-Si Lizzy, pero recuerda que tienen vacaciones intermedias.- respondio Ciel robándole las palabras de la boca a Edward.

-OH ya veo.- dijo Lizzy

Toda las chicas y chicos que estaban en el campus volteaban a verlos, los chicos susurraban cosas como _Mira ¿acaso ese no es el sirviente del 4p de la casa verde? ¿Y esa dama es su hermana? Acaso ese mocoso le está coqueteando _y las mujeres murmuraban cosas como _miren es Edward y ¿Quién ese niño tan lindo que le sigue? Además ¿esa mujer lo está acosando u obligándolo a cargar su maletín?_

-Edward que paso con las maletas que traíamos.- pregunto Lizzy

-¿Maletas?.- pregunto Ciel

-Sí, recuerda que después de todo este es un internado.- dijo Edward

-Qué demonios, nadie me dijo nada.- dijo Ciel

-Oh mi listón.- dijo Lizzy ya que su listón había volado hacia el césped

-No se muevan iré por el rápido.- dijo Lizzy

Edward al ver donde había caído el lazo, solo le pudo gritar ¨No Lizzy¨, pero ella ya había pisado el césped para agarrar su moño

-Mira esa estudiante es nueva y ya está rompiendo las reglas.- dijo un chico

-Eso le enseñara.- dijo una chica

-¡No! Mi perfecta hermanita tiene una Y.- grito Edward

-¿Qué diablos es una Y?.- pregunto Ciel observando cómo la gente se juntaba alrededor del césped.

Demasiado tarde cuatro estudiantes con el mismo uniforme que Edward pero con diferentes colores de emblema uno tenía verde, otro rojo y el último violeta se pusieron alrededor de Elizabeth.

-Vaya, es una pena que una estudiante de nuevo ingreso ya tenga una Y.- dijo el de emblema verde levantándole la barbilla a Elizabeth con su dedo índice

-Pero no se la podemos dejar pasar, es tan linda.- dijo el de emblema rojo abrazando a Elizabeth por la cintura

Entonces sintió como la estudiante se le fue retirada de los brazos, era Ciel que con ese abrazo fue su colmo, Lizzy ahora estaba atrás de él y enfrente de ellos dos los 4P (1)

-¿Eh? Y tú quien eres.- pregunto el del emblema verde

-No creo que sea tu problema.- dijo Ciel con su monótona voz

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres una Y por enfrentarte a los 4P?.- pregunto el de insignia violeta

-No sé qué demonios sea una Y o un 4P, pero ¿Quién les dijo que podían tocar a mi prometida?.- reclamo Ciel

-¿Qué?- se oyo que grito la audiencia y el 4P rojo

-Tu maldito perro, si te metes en problemas madre me castigara.- dijo Edward

-¿Edward? Asi que los conoces.- afirmo el 4P verde

-Etto si, ella es mi hermana menor, Elizabeth Middleford y él es.- no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por un grito

-Ciel~~.- se oyó de un momento a otro Ciel ya no estaba delante de Lizzy si no que estaba en el piso con una rubia un poco más alta que él, con el mismo atuendo que Elizabeth solo que con el emblema azul, su cabello era corto del mismo tamaño que el de Ciel solo que diferente fleco

-¿T-Trancy que haces aquí?¿y qué haces vestido asi?.- pregunto Ciel

-Pues yo tampoco tengo idea cuando desperté hoy en la mañana la reina había dicho que Claude y Hannah fuesen mis tutores, además de que Luka está vivo y sobre el atuendo parece que el director me confundió con una chica.- explico Alois

-Ciel~~ ¿Quién es ella?.- preguntaron con un aura oscura los dos Middleford

-¿No lo reconocen?.- pregunto Ciel

Pero para entonces Lizzy y Edward ya tenían las espadas afuera, mientras a Ciel y Alois les recorría una gota de sudor por el cuello.

-Maldito rubio huesudo quítate de encima que si pesas.- dijo Ciel

Alois le hizo caso y se paró

-¿Y cómo te ha ido en la inmortalidad?.- pregunto la chica

-Por tu culpa seguiré siendo el mismo enano por el resto de mi vida.- dijo medio enojado Ciel

-Oh pero que linda chica.- dijo el 4P de emblema rojo

-Ji ji ji.- esa risa era inconfundible Ciel perfectamente sabía que Undertaker estaba ahí

-Director.- los 4P saludaron cordialmente

-Undertaker.- dijo Ciel al tenerlo en frente

-¿Quién es este chiflado?.- pregunto Alois.

-Ustedes dos como se atreven a hablarle asi al director.- dijo el 4P verde

-¿Director?.- pregunto Ciel

-Ji ji más bien ustedes deberían haber mostrado más respetuosos ¿no es asi Conde Phantomhive?.- pregunto Undertaker

-Ya me preguntaba que hacias aquí.- dijo Ciel

-¿Conde Phantomhive?.- pregunto un chico

-¿Aquel sensual conde que heredo todo a los 10 años?.- pregunto una chica

-Bueno parece que eres popular ji ji yo solo venía a decirte que ahora eres un 4P.- dijo Undertaker

-¿Qué diablos es un 4P?.- pregunto Ciel

-Los cuatro prefectos ellos son tres más ti son 4.- dijo Undertaker

-Maldito perro es prefecto antes que yo.- dijo Edward

-Entonces si voy a ser prefecto exijo que le des el uniforme correcto a Trancy.- dijo Ciel

-Pero si tiene el uniforme de chicas.- dijo Undertaker confundido

-Es un chico, shinigami ciego.- dijo Ciel

-¿En serio? No conocía a ningún Trancy.- dijo Undertaker

-Es el contratista de la araña.- dijo Ciel

-¡Ah! ¿El otro destinado a sufrir eternamente?.- pregunto Undertaker

-Exacto.- dijo Cie

-Lo siento joven Trancy.- dijo Undertaker

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo**

**En el manga los 4P son los prefectos de la escuela de Ciel**

**En el manga las escuela es un internado exclusivamente para hombres.**

**Bueno como siempre aquí yo de pedinche, ¿podrían subscribirse a Edmalui de YouTube? Hare lo que sean si me piden que les haga una historia u One-Shot de algo que jamás había oído o visto lo hare después de ver eso pero por fis suscríbanse porque si no mi hermano mayor no podrá seguir grabando, bueno gracias**

**Sayonara minna-san**


End file.
